videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing World of Gumball Game
Plot The Watersons are in for it now.When Bobert malfunctions and turns into a giant attack bot,It`s up to Gumball,Darwin,Anias,Nicole and Richard to save the world. Charecters Gumball *Gum-Cape:Glide across the air *Super Gum-Cape:Glides Slower,allowing Gumball to glide longer without touching the ground *Gum-Cable:Drift across the air with a cable *Gum-Hook:Grab hooks and swing across them *Slingshot:Fire pebbles at enemys. *Super Slingshot:Fires ammo at enemys stronger. Nicole *Dash:Dash at super high-speed to brake down weak walls *Dash Dome:Forms a Forcefeild around Nicole when she dashes *Dash Fly:Fly`s across gaps and ground hazzards when Dashing. *Tripple Jump:Can jump a third time,unlike other players *Grouund Slam:Can pound the Ground *Paintball:Can fire Painballs at enemeys. *Super Painball:More powerfull than paintball Levels Richards Dream *The Tutorial.Find and Eat the sasuge fairy.Hopefully,you might get full. *Playable Charecter(s):Richard *Special Trophie:Bowl of Sasuges (As seen from "The Ghost") Gumball Begins *Help Gumball and Nicole deafeat the bad guys before they can rob the entire museum. *Playable Charecter(s):Gumball,Nicole *Special Trophie:Four Leafed Clover (For Gumball:As seen in "The Curse")Reach for the Stars Chart(For Nicole:As see in "The Fridge") Tree Hugger *Play as Anais and Darwin as you try to stop the forest from being cut down. *Playable Charecter(s):Anais,Darwin *Special Trophie:Daisy Plush (Anais:As seen in most episodes) Dodge Ball (Darwin:As seen in "The Fridge") Enter the Meaningless-Trix *Save Princibul Brown when he is attacked by a giant Cupcake after you enter a new world *Playable Charecter(s):Nicole,Darwin *Special Trophie:1000 Pice Puzzle (Nicole) Photograph of Butt Valley (Darwin) The Fake Gumball *Nicole and his loving husband Richard must stop a Gumball looking like boss. *Playable Charecter(s):Nicole,Richard *Special Trophie:N/A Extras Trophies Trophies are rewarded for finding all of the charecters Membrolia tokens in a level.Richard is Green,Nicole is Bue,Gumball is White,Darwin is Yellow and Anias is Pink.Collectiong them all in one level rewards you a prop from the show that was used by that charecter.Collecting them all unlocks a Home Reward (PS3) Mii (Wii) or Avatar Coustume or Prop (Xbox360) Coustumes Theese snappy little outfits are just what the watersons need to save the world(Well,mainly look cool).Useually,you are rewarded a fee coustume for completeing a level where a charecter has a differant outfit than the deafult (For instnce,If you complete Happy Fun Fun Super Battle Game ,you unlock Animie Nicole and Animie Richard)But you can buy Misscelanious coustumes from the Elmore Mall(as well as Upgrades and Special Effects)Here is a list of there Prices and what they unlock.As well as Unlockable Coustumes. Nicole *Secret Agent Nicole(Basicly Nicole in a Secret Agent Tuxedo)-$1000 *Tourist Nicole(Red and White Hawian Shirt,Black Sunglasses and Fisihng Hat)-$1500 *Bikini Nicole(Dresses Her in a Black Bikini)-$2500 *Robo Nicole-3000(Makes Nicole look like a Robot)-$3000 *8-BIT Nicole(Replaces Nicole with her 8-BIT clone from The Digital Diasaster level)-$5000 *Party Nicole(Lamp Shade on Head,Messy Shir and Dress,Bare Footed and Kick Me sign on back)-$7500 *Tribal Nicole(Dresses Up Niclole as she looks like in "The Fridge" Episode)-$8000 *EPIC NICOLE!(Shows Nicole in really EPIC clothes)-$9500 *Rapper Nicole(Dresses Nicole in a Green Basketball shirt with 01 in red writing,A backwards Cap,a pinkie ring and a bling bling necless)-$10000 *Animie Nicole(Dresses up Nicole in a white Jacket,pale blue shirts,Jeans and a white fitted cap)-UNLOCKABLE-(Complete Happy Fun Fun Super Battle Game) *Princess Nicole(Dresses Nicole up in a pink and purple princess gown and Tiara)-UNLOCKABLE-(Complete Darwin:The Quest for...Um...Somthing) *Stunt Nicole(Dresses up Nicole in a stuntsuit)-UNLOCKABLE-(Ge a score up to 75,000 in any minigame as nicole) *Wonder Cat(Dresses Nicole as a Wonder Woman look-a-like)-UNLOCKABLE-(Unlock all Nicole Trophies) *Nicole-Dicai(Dresses Nicole to look like Mordicai from Regular Show)-UNLOCKABLE-(Have any save file from any other Cartoon Network Game) Gumball *Cool Gumball(Gumball as shown in "The Date" episode)-$1000 *Gumball Gumball(Dresses Gumball as a Gumball Machine)-$1500 *Cheerleader Gumball(Dresses up Gumball as a cheerleader)-$2500 *Nerd Gumball(Makes Gumball look like a Nerd)-$3000 *Monster Gumball(Replaces Gumball with the Gumball look-a-like enemy)-$5000 *Richard Gumball(Dresses Gumball in Richards Clothes)-$7500 *Cyber Gumball(Gumball that appears in Cyber Gumball Adventures)-Unlocked when you have a Cyber Gumball Adventures save game in your memory. Quotes *Nicole:"At least it`s not a dangoureous level." *Richard:"What Levels?This is the real world!I`m a real person with a real life!(Accedently walks of a clifff.He floats in mid-air for three seconds.He quickly runs over to his family but falls and dies.he reappears next to Nicole)Okay,so i`m a video game guy!At least i have a life! *Darwin(In-Game):Why can`t this level be easeir? *Gumball:This is boring!Can we skip this level? *Richard(While running into a Door that cannot be open):Open Seaseme! *Nicole:Super Powers?Really?Wow!I was just about to break into the museum and steal some mayan statues.Maybe you can help! Cutscences Richards Dream *The Waterson Family are watching T.V.Richard is in deep sleep.In his dream we see a kingdom made of food.He starts eating everyone and everything. *Sasuge Fairy:Excuse me sir,but you are destroying us all. *Richard:I know.I`m hungry. *Sasuge Fairy:I am the sasuge fairy! *Richard:Oh please,Fairys only exist in MMORPG games. *Sasuge Fairy:Did you miss the word Sasuge? *Richard(Tummy Rimbles):I think i`m in a mood for sasuges right now! Trophies(PS3) Trailer *Daisy Statue:Buy my game!Buy my game! *Anais:Mom,can we get the Daisy game?The critics are calling it the best game of the month! *Nicole:Oh,sorry honey.I`m afraid not.(Walks out store)I don`t really see whats the point of dieing all the time and surviving.(Gets run over by a bus.She gets up and see herself compeletly grey) *Anais:Want a power-up?(Holds a small red flower.Nicole touches it.She flashes several differant coulours and turns back to normal) *Nicole:Fine.you can get the game. *Shows Anias play the game.Shows gameplay of the amazing world of gumball game on screen. *Nicole:I still think video games don`t have a point. *A Goomba looking like charecter waddles on screen.Nicole jumps on him in a Super Mario Bros. like style.The words "1-UP" rise to the top of the screen after the Goomba dies. *Nicole:Nasty cretures. *Narrorater:The Amazing world of Gumball game!For Playstation 3,Wii and XBox360 *Nicole:Playstation?That things still around? Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Platformers